User blog:Owlfeathers0117/New RP Weapon Classification System
Well, the old system was really vague and didn't have a very wide range of options. So, I've decided to make a much more detailed and precise classification system. Hopefully this will help in letting everyone know exactly how powerful any given RP weapon is, and thus help reduce any accusations of godmodding. Post your weapons in the comments using the format I've given, and I'll add them to the main post when I can. ---- Note: Read the baseline examples I've listed for comparison before you post anything. Damage: (how much damage the weapon deals overall, on a scale of 1 to 100,000. For WMDs like high-yield thermonuclear weapons which would exceed the scale, just state the equivalent mass of TNT 10 megatons) Accuracy: (average MOA of arc or degrees deviation from point of aim for direct fire weapons, or the circular error probable it up if you don't know at average firing range for indirect fire weapons and missiles. List both if the weapon may be used for either direct or indirect fire) AoE (area of effect): (total radius of damage, preferably in metres. Give a short explanation if it can't be measured this way) Penetration: (for simplicity, thickness of solid steel armor the weapon can penetrate that most of a ship is not armor, usually only a fairly thin layer on the outside compared to the size of the ship) RoF (rate of fire): (time between each shot, in seconds/minutes/hours/whatever, put N/A if one shot only) Range: (how far the weapon can shoot, preferably in metres. For spaceborne missiles, distance travelled from stationary at full burn before fuel runs out. For energy weapons, state the range at which damage is halved when fired in vacuum) Projectile Speed: (projectile speed in air, preferably in metres per second) Production: (approximately how long a single weapon of this type takes to create in RP time on average, or time per batch if mass produced if so) Resources: (how much resources are required to create one example of the weapon, on a scale of 1 to 100,000) ---- MCM: Damage: 15 Accuracy: CEP ~60m AoE: 150m radius Penetration: 50m RoF: N/A Range: TBA when I check Projectile Speed: ? Production: 2h/batch Resources: 5 204cm Gun Damage: 3 Accuracy: CEP ~10m, ~5 MOA AoE: 75m Penetration: 20m RoF: TBA when I check Range: TBA when I check Projectile Speed: ? Production: 6h/batch Resources: 6 Doomsday Cannon (20m shell) Damage: 60 Accuracy: CEP ~40m, ~10 MOA AoE: 500m Range: TBA when I check Penetration: 100m RoF: TBA when I check Projectile Speed: ? Production: 1d Resources: 20 Little Boy (IRL, Hiroshima Bomb - 15KT nuke reference only) Damage: ~5000 Prometheus Corp. Medium Laser (Corsair-class battlecruiser) Damage: 12 Accuracy: 0.001 MOA AoE: 10m Penetration: 100m RoF: 1m Range: Damage halved at 2 light-minutes Projectile Speed: 299,792,458 m/s (speed of light) Production: 3d/batch Resources: 20 Prometheus Corp. Oblivion Laser (Requiem-class long range fire support vessel) Damage: 32,500 Accuracy: Effectively perfect AoE: 450m Penetration: 2.1km RoF: 18h Range: Damage halved at 1.6 light-hours Projectile Speed: 299,792,458 m/s (speed of light) Production: 3 months Resources: 46,000 HYDRAXIS/Delusion Death Laser: Damage: 240/s Accuracy: Effectively perfect AoE: 100m Penetration: 700m RoF: 3m (fires for 1m) Range: Damage halved at 50km Projectile Speed: 299,792,458 m/s (speed of light) Production: N/A (built into capital ships) Resources: 100 Terran Dominion Yamato Cannon (standard variant) Damage: 250 Accuracy: 0.5 MOA AoE: 500m Penetration: 200m RoF: 3h Range: Damage halved at 1 light-hour, dissipates entirely at 2 Projectile Speed: 500 m/s Production: 1 month Resources: 100 AF Hydrogen Missile Damage: 10 MT (WMD class) Accuracy: CEP ?, 5 degrees AoE: 3km fireball, 10km shockwave Penetration: 600mm RoF: N/A Range: 50km Projectile speed: 1000m/s Production: 1 week/batch Resources: 10 Crusader Solace Laser (Solace) Damage: 23,000 - 26,000 (depending on power level) Accuracy: Effectively perfect AoE: ~450 Penetration: 2 - 2.5km (depending on power level) RoF: 8h Range: ? Projectile Speed: 299,792,458 m/s (speed of light) Production: N/A (cannot be reproduced) Resources: N/A (cannot be reproduced) Category:Blog posts